TIME
by gentlelittlebird
Summary: when one of englands spells goes aray a mysterious girl from the future shows up who she is and where shes from will have to wait as everyone learns the choices we make now has a great effect on the future when they slowly reviel her tragic time (no pairings)
1. Chapter 1

It was just some normal day…well aside from England practicing some of his dark magic at America's house.

This spell was extremely important England hadn't attempted to do it since the Victorian era and every object, potion, and syllable had to be precise or else it wouldn't work. It is suppose to allow a window or portal into the future and allow people to pass trough. It had backfired last time and England had to deal with a baby dinosaur running around his house.

"Exo plexus mazula quantum timo-" England chanted before…

"'Sup England?" America busted in and blurted out.

"Why you bloody wanker I-!" England started to say but accidentally knocked over a potion that splashed onto the seal he drew on the floor.

"What?" America stared perplexed as the floor glowed and lightning flashed out of it.

"Get down you git!" England shouted as he pushed America out and slammed the door shut behind him.

They both sat in front of the door as loud noises that could wake the dead echoed throughout the room. The door shook from the pressure inside. Both countries were sure the house would blow up. Then suddenly it stopped and everything was deathly quiet.

"Is it over?" America asked trembling.

"Y-yes I believe so…" He said but was still unsure.

They both stood up and slowly opened the door. What they expected be it a dinosaur or demon was not there. What was there however still shocked them.

The entire room was scorched but didn't smell burned it smelled more sterile like a hospital. There was still an aura of death and sickness though like the souls of the dead were trying to come back. But when the smoke settled both countries thought they would throw up scream and faint at the same time.

In the middle of the room was what neither had expected. A young painfully thin girl stood barely able, clutching her side that had the smell of death emanating from it as it bleed. She looked sickly pale and covered in sweat even her hair was dull. She looked as though a brush from a feather could shatter her bones.

For a whole minute the countries just stood there in wide eyed silence. Listening to her muffled cries they could hear she was in a tremendous amount of pain. She suddenly stopped crying and slowly rose her head. They caught her dull pain filled eyes watery from tears right before they rolled back in her head as she fell to the floor.

America and England snapped out of it and rushed over to the girl. England could tell she was still breathing but ragged and painful.

"Call a bloody ambulance you git!" England yelled at America as he was on the phone. "Hello can you hear me. Please say something. Who are you?" England practically begged as he checked for a pulse. It was weak.

"I-…I didn't…I didn't kill him…" Was all she whispered.

What she said confused England for a second before he realized he shouldn't be worried about it.

"It's all right. You're going to be okay." He tried to comfort her as she cried.

A few minutes the paramedics came and took her to the nearest hospital. America and England followed.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee)

Okay not a very long first chapter but there will be more i promise I'll update as fast as I can


	2. Chapter 2

It was several hours later at the hospital America and England were in the waiting room. One of the doctors that had operated on her walked over to them.

"Well?" England asked anxiously.

"We believe she'll make it. We'll know for certain tomorrow though. Her injury was extensive…we had to remove her left kidney, remove some tissue that had started to form gang green, give her several blood transfusions, and give her several antidotes for some deadly poisons in her system. It's a very good thing you got her in here when you did it probably wouldn't have made it another day or so. What the hell happened to her?" The doctor asked shocked that someone in her condition wouldn't go to a hospital sooner.

"We…we don't know. She just…showed up." England was unable to explain.

"So she's going to be all right?" America asked still unsure.

"We believe so but…we're all just amazed she even made it off the table. She's in a drug induced coma for now. You can see her but I think the police will want to know a bit more first." He motioned to two cops behind them.

"Well isn't this just perfect." England grumbled.

They both tiredly walked to the police officers in uniform and followed them to a private room.

"Alright we do know how important you guys are but we still need some questions answered." Cop one said.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Cop two asked.

"No." America said.

"Do you know where she's from?" Cop one asked.

"No." England said.

"Do you know of any family?" Cop two asked.

"No." Said England getting annoyed at the pointless questioning.

"Do you know how she got like that?" Cop one asked.

"No." Both England and America said irritated.

"Alright final question. Which one of you is going to take care of her? I mean we don't know and of her history." Cop two explained.

They both were silent for a moment.

"I'll take care of her." America exclaimed.

"You will?" England asked skeptically.

"Yeah the hero always takes care of the girl." He said grinning.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." England said.

"Well fine then we have some paper work for you to fill out." Cop one said.

While America was filling out the papers England checked his watch. He though it was late but he didn't know just how much.

"Bloody hell!" England muttered. "three in the bloody morning. We'll be lucky if we get two hours of sleep before that blasted meeting tomorrow." He grumbled.

"Hey England?" America piped up beside him.

"What is it you git?" He asked irritated.

"Those guys just gave me this. It was the only thing she had besides that dress they took into evidence." America said holding it up

It was a small piece of leather with a thin rope woven through two holes to make a necklace. On the leather was written one word.

BlueBird.

Just who is this girl England wondered.

In the morning during the meeting both countries were zombie tired. Not just because of lack of sleep but neither knew the other was tossing and turning with what seemed like a nightmare. A nightmare filled with red.

"Yo England, *yawn* you coming with me to see the girl?" America asked England not knowing they were being overheard.

"Sure why not?" *yawn* England said not really listening but still wanted to make sure the girl is still alive.

"Ohonhonhon~ What's this you and America are going to got see a girl?" France herd them and now the whole room was interested in what America and England were going to say. The meeting was really boring.

"It's not like that you git-" England started.

"England's magic brought this girl who was sick in my house now she's at the hospital. We're just now going to see her." America said.

Now everybody was interested.

"Who is she?"

"Where's she from?"

"Who's her family?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why's she in the hospital?"

Everyone asked causing America and England to feel like they were being questioned by the police again.

"Hold your questions!" England yelled. "You all can come to and we'll answer questions one at a time. Just don't crowed around her when we get there she probably hasn't changed much from last night anyway." England said exasperated.

"Yeah she was hurt pretty bad…" America said quietly.

Now everybody was concerned for this strange girl. America and England were bombarded with questions and concerns as they all drove down to the hospital down town. England was still wondering himself who she was. Just what happened to that girl before that spell backfired? What had she gone through before she came here? These questions and more were bothering England enough with out everyone else's rattling in his head. He groaned from his coming migraine. It was going to be a long trip to the hospital.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee)

Whats this an up date in the same day yeah I had a brainstorm ive actually been wanting to write a story like this for a while now using my oc bluebird and forgive me for any ooc ness and if any of the countries seem a bit odd im not really used to writing stories in third person so don't hate me for anything wrong I write .


	3. Chapter 3

When they all got to the hospital England asked the doctor if the girl could have any visitors while everyone else waited outside.

"Well I believe she can but she's not in her room at the moment." The doctor said.

"W-what do you mean she's not in her room? She was in a coma just last night wasn't she?" England exclaimed.

"Well we don't know how but as soon as we fixed her up the medication started working miraculously. She woke up just a few hours after you left. She's doing extremely well for someone who was practically at death's door not even twelve hours ago." The doctor said.

"Well where is she now?" England asked.

"When she woke up she did ask where she was when we told her and said we needed to do some more tests to make sure she's alright she cooperated though looked confused she didn't ask us anything." The doctor scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't even know how she's healed so quickly. Earlier she asked if she could be outside for a while. She's still out there one of the nurses is keeping an eye on her." The doctor finished.

"So she's outside and allowed to have visitors?" England asked again.

"Yes but she's still in a fragile state don't overwhelm her too much." The doctor stated.

"Very well then." England said as he walked out to tell the others.

While outside Italy had started to wonder off out of sight of Germany. He kept wondering around the hospital grounds not really going anywhere in particular. He's Italy. Being Italy he walked up to a young girl sitting alone on a bench.

"Ve~ Ciao!" He smiled and waved at the young girl.

"Oh, hello mister." She looked up at him shyly.

"Ve~ Can I sit next to a pretty girl like you?" He asked.

"Pretty?" She said softly. "I…You may if you'd like to." She said keeping her hair in her face looking down.

Italy was a bit surprised at her formal way of speaking but kept smiling and sat next to her anyway.

When England had told them where the girl was they had noticed Italy was missing. While looking for him they saw a nurse behind a tree smoking.

"Excuse me ma'am? Could you tell us if you had seen a boy smiling acting cheerful and-"

Before he even finished asking the nurse answered England.

"Oh yes he's down there on that bench with that girl that came in yesterday." She pointed.

"Oh, thank you very much ma'am." England said as he rushed to get the others.

"You're welcome oh and don't tell anyone that I was smoking!" She yelled to him as he ran off.

He ran to everyone and told them and they all rushed over to the bench Italy and the girl were sitting on. England slowly approached them as everyone watched on.

"Ma'am?" England asked cautiously.

She looked back at him face still covered a bit by her hair. Though England did notice her eyes seemed brighter.

"I…I do know you. I believe I saw you last night when you and your friend brought me here to this place." She said softly.

"Yes we did but if you could explain a few things to us it would help." He said still unsure of himself.

"I believe that would be alright. I will try to answer to the best of my ability." She said affirmative.

Everyone was a bit taken aback by her manner of speech.

"Very well. I suppose the one question we'd all like to know now is what your name is." England said.

The girl looked confused for a moment before finally saying something.

"I…don't believe I can remember my name. I had thought someone knew and would tell me when had asked." She said quietly.

Everyone stood in silent shock. So she doesn't remember anything.

The few days that past it was confirmed that she had amnesia. She could not recall what had happened to her not even things about herself. It was confirmed though contrary to her height of five two that she was about nineteen. With the word spreading around the hospital America had to pay several people off for her not to be a media sensation. Then the day came when she could be released.

All the countries were tired not because of the girl but because of the strange dreams they all were having. Ones off pain terror and grief. None of them knew what they were about or what they meant.

At America's house where the girl was staying at everybody was discussing what they could call her. They could not keep calling her 'girl' forever.

"We could call her Melina?"

"She doesn't seem like a Melina."

"She can be called Amy?"

"She looks nothing like an Amy."

"Stephanie?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

They all were arguing over what to call the girl. They were so loud they didn't even hear her come in.

"Excuse me, excuse me?" She said. Everyone stopped arguing. "I'm sorry if I had interrupted your conversation but I have been acquainted with you for several days now and I have not asked what your names are." She stated.

"Well," America said first. "I'm America buy you can call me Alfred." He said.

"Arthur."

"Francis"

They all said their names. Introducing themselves in their own ways.

"Thank you very much for telling me who you are. I may not remember who I am or what happened to me but I will remember you all." She said assuring.

"Well since you're here you should know we've been discussing what to call you and it would help if you could tell us yourself what you would like to be called." England said taking the lead once again.

"Oh, well," She pulled out the necklace that America had given back to her. "This piece of leather that was found on me says bluebird. I may not know what it means or to what importance it is but I feel as though it is me. As strange or odd as it may seem I would like to be called Bluebird." She said somewhat confidently.

All the countries looked at her and thought it over. She does seem to be like a bluebird.

"Alright then Bluebird is what we'll all call ya." America said cheerfully. All the other countries agreed.

"Thank you I appreciate what you all are doing to help me and the extent of the effort of keeping this a secret from the public. I would not enjoy being in the spotlight in my current state." She said.

"No prob. Hey, how 'bout we show you around the place?" America asked.

"Thank you I would like that." She said.

They led her all over the place and told showed her everything about them.

When night came however when the countries were asleep more nightmares came. These ones of sorrow so painful they woke up with tears streaming down their faces.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Yes another chapter some might come later with school and all and the difficulty of what im trying to write to please everyone


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a meeting and America still so exhausted from nightmares he nearly forgot to put on his pants. He was thinking he was still dreaming when he reached the bottom step and smelled a gourmet breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see BlueBird at the stove.

"Oh, Alfred," She said turning around to him. "I am sorry for not asking permission to use your food and kitchenware first but you have been so generous to me. Of giving me a place to stay and clothes I thought this would be a good gesture of gratitude." She said politely.

"'S alright." America said as he sat down at the table stunned. On the table was fluffy scrambled eggs, raspberry pancakes, orange juice and milk. BlueBird walked back over from the stove with a plate of beacon.

"Wow. Um…thanks." He said as he started to eat. "Really wow! This is great!" He complemented between shovelfuls of food.

"Thank you. I am glad you enjoy it." She aid while eating her food quietly.

"Hey, I have to go to a meeting today do you want to come?" He said after he finished eating.

"I can come?" She asked.

"Well sure and I'm sure everyone wants to see how well you're doing." America said enthusiastically.

"I suppose so. When do we leave?" She said still unsure.

"Right now." He said throwing on his coat and tossing her a smaller spare one he found.

"The dishes-" She started.

"They can wait. I'll do them later. C'mon." He said while pulling her out the door.

After a uneasy car ride they both arrived at the meeting place.

"Was that your first time in a car?" America asked.

"I am not sure though I felt as though it was." She said still a bit shaky.

They both entered the meeting room. Everyone's' attention was immediately turned to her. BlueBird took a seat next to an opened window. Everybody crowded around America and talked in hushed whispers.

"How is she?" England asked concerned.

"Great. She even woke up early and made breakfast." America said.

"Did sleep good?" Italy asked.

"Yeah but I didn't too many nightmares." He said rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"You had nightmares too?" England said. America finally saw the bags under his eyes.

"Y-yeah."

"I had bad dreams to."

"So did I."

"Me also aru."

Every country confirmed they had bad dreams all night.

"What is this? Don't tell everybody had a bad nights sleep because of dreams." England said.

"I did not have a bad dream." Said a quiet voice. Everyone turned to BlueBird.

"What did you dream of last night then?" England asked. Everyone waited for an answer.

"Nothing happened in my dream. I felt peaceful and happy as if everything was alright." She said with a far away look in her eyes.

All the countries just stood there in silence until America spoke at only a volume England could hear.

"Where the heck did you pull her from England?" America whispered.

"I don't know but I'm trying to find out." England whispered back.

Later that night when England could have been asleep and having nightmares he was up getting more sleep deprived reading his magic books and scrolls.

"I know it's here. It has to be in one of these." He said to himself while reading a book on time travel spells.

He was trying to find out what exactly went wrong with the first spell that brought BlueBird. He's been reading since he got home from the meeting.

"It must be from the past or…wait." He looked at the list of things he did that night. "The futurity elixir it was supposed to help open the window but it was knocked into the seal." He kept reading the passage of the futurity elixir. " Alright then she's from the future but what year?"

England was about to read how to find that when the storm outside knocked out his power.

"Bloody HELL!" He yelled in the darkness.

Over at America's house despite all the bad nights sleep America was sleeping peacefully without any nightmares despite the storm raging on outside.

"BROTHER!" A shrill scream broke the night after a loud clap of thunder. America shot out of his bed and into the guest room down the hall. He saw BlueBird sitting up in her bed shaking and tears streaming down her face. America ran up to her.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"Mmmm." She couldn't say anything through her crying and covered her mouth letting the tears fall down.

"It's going to be okay it was just thunder. Everything's okay. I'm a hero I'll protect you." He said in a hushed tone holding her and rocking her back and forth to try and calm her down.

"Brother. Brother." She kept saying through her tears.

It was hours before the storm let up and she calmed down enough to fall back into an uneasy sleep.

"Geesh what was that about?" America asked himself. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. "Five in the morning…guess I'll sleep in today." He mumbled sleepily and decided he'll call England later to tell him about this.

While they both slept in that day they each had no nightmares and no more events after the storm.

In the morning America tried calling England's house but got no signal. BlueBird looked ragged after what happened and listened to America and took a long bath to calm down.

She looked better when she came out the tear tracks were gone and her hair wasn't matted with tears and sweat.

"Hey I got breakfast out when you were in there." He said pointing to the bowls of cereal.

"Oh, thank you." She said looking at the cereal strangely. She took a spoonful and ate it with an odd face.

"What you never had cereal before?" He asked.

"No I don't believe I have." She said taking another slow spoonful.

"So…" America started. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" He asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said. America saw her eyes were still red and for a rare time he read the atmosphere.

"Well during that storm last night you yelled out for someone you called Brother. Did you have a nightmare about them or something?" He asked.

"I…I didn't dream of anything last night. It was that thunder…it made me feel as though something terrible had happened. I do not know who exactly I called out for but I feel as though it was someone very important to me." She said quietly. "Alfred?" She asked.

"What?" America said.

"I…I believe I may be subconsciously gaining my memory back."

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

This came out sooner than expected but that's only cause my school is closed due to hurricane sandy so sorry for any ooc or rushed writing I tried to get this as good as possible ill try to get the next one out as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the efforts BlueBird could not remember anything. Not even who she called out for the other night, as if she wasn't meant to remember yet. Other than this it was quickly reviled that she possessed an amazing ability to learn and remember other things. Shown when she had found and old book written in German. After a few hours taught herself how to read it even speak it fluently, understand and recall the page with as much ease as if she had read it a hundred times. Everyone was obviously amazed by this but still confused that she could not remember anything about herself.

Arthur also was upset by this. Not just about BlueBird but the fact that as soon as his power came back on after the storm he found that the page on the futurity elixir along with the next five pages were ripped from the book. This of course set him in a royal mood. He knew that she came from the future but the part that bothered him and he wanted to know the most was what time period would put a girl as sweet as BlueBird in that much pain before she came here.

It took that many days also for the hospital to come back with the tests they ran. It confirmed what they all thought on the first night. She shouldn't have survived let alone wake up within hours of surgery nearly recovered. It was if the mystery behind BlueBird couldn't get any deeper.

It was another day in the meeting room and the countries still could not get any work done. They all felt they wouldn't as long as the mystery behind BlueBird was still around. Not to mention they were still suffering from the restless nights and the occasional nightmare.

"Ve~ Buongiorno, BlueBird." Italy sang as he greeted BlueBird in the meeting room.

"Good morning to you to Feliciano." She politely said back.

"Here I bought this for you." He said cheerily handing her a package.

"Oh, thank you." She said opening it to find a sketchbook. "Really thank you Feliciano."

"Ve~" Was all he said smiling as he went back to glomp Germany.

BlueBird had never felt the need to sketch or even doodle something before so was surprised when Italy had given her the sketchbook. Though now that she had it she felt the sudden overwhelming need to draw something. Only she didn't have any writing utensils with her.

"Yo, BlueBird you ready?" America asked separating her from her thoughts.

"Oh, is the meeting over already?" She asked. It seemed they had only just gotten here.

"Yeah it's just another one of those days where we can't get anything done." He said casually.

"Then yes I am ready to leave. Only," She tried saying.

"Yeah?" America cut her off.

"Do you think perhaps we could stop on the way and buy a few pencils?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" He said as they both left the meeting room

The next morning for once it was BlueBird who was the sleepy one. Everybody else had a peaceful night's sleep with dreams but could not exactly recall what they were about. BlueBird however was up all night but not with nightmares. She had gotten to America's house with her pencils colored and not and as soon as she had started to draw a line she couldn't stop. Wearing them down to stubs . Within that night she had stayed up and filled the sketchbook completely with the portraits of random people and the scenery of gardens, different cities and places.

"Ve~ I had such a wonderful night's sleep." Italy said happily. "Did you sleep well to?" He asked her.

"Hm?" She covered her mouth with her hand to yawn. "Oh, no I'm afraid I did not. I enjoyed your gift yesterday so much that I had stayed awake all night to draw in it. I already used up every paper." She showed him by flipping through the pages. "Thank you." She told him.

"Prego, BlueBird." He said then saw one of the pictures she drew.

"What is the matter?" She asked noticing he was quiet. In fact the whole room stopped arguing when they all noticed Italy was quiet.

"It's this picture," He said. "I saw it in my dream last night." He said. Now everybody was interested.

"Hey, yeah," America said as he saw the picture behind it. "I had a dream of this last night to."

Everyone started to get the memories of their dreams back when they saw the pictures BlueBird had drew the previous night.

"How is it you were able to draw all of these?" England asked.

"I just felt like drawing. I did not know what I was drawing until I had finished and started on the next one. Really what I did last night is mostly just a blur." BlueBird said.

Every country realized it wasn't just this but they had also noticed that her manner of speech was quickly changing as well. It was as if she was gradually changing back from what she had reverted to when she came here injured.

All the countries were absorbed in the sketchbook as well. All of their dreams were drawn out for them on the paper. The faces of people they had seen were looking back at them once again. Along with the pencil drawn places all the emotions came back with every new page turn.

Some where of anger and sadness but most were of nostalgia and happiness. They all felt like they had physically been in the places of their dreams through someone else. How was this possible? How had BlueBird able to draw their dreams so vividly without knowing what they were dreaming?

So many questions were pilling onto the mountain. Most important. Just where exactly had BlueBird come from? Who had hurt her? Just who was this sweet enigmatic girl? They had turned to ask her but she was asleep.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Hope you guys like it I stayed up real late and wrote it by scratch cause I lost the papers again forgive any ooc ness also please review I really enjoy reading them and when this gets done not for a while though ill post all of them ill try to get the next chapter up soon


	6. Chapter 6

She slept the entire day so Alfred just took her back to his house and put her in the guest bed. Before he left the room he did notice that instead of having a relaxed face like people who are asleep have she looked more like she was worried. He decided he would call England to see how his things were going.

"Yo, England." He said over the phone.

"What?" England answered back drawling it out.

"Dude, you okay?" America asked.

"I'm sleepy alright. If I'm not awake reading it's nightmares. Again, what do you what America?" He asked America irritably.

"Well she's still asleep. I just wanted to know if you found out anything else about where…er when she came from." America said.

"No I have not. It's…It's just all so strange. How could she know all this? It's almost like…she knows that… Wait." England stopped talking.

"What?" America asked a bit impatiently.

"What if…Okay she said she doesn't dream right?" Before America could answer he started talking again. "What if somehow we are having her dreams but there not dreams at all they're actually her memories?" He said all in a rush.

"That…That makes sense!" America exclaimed.

"Arrg! No." England growled.

"What?" America asked.

"It still doesn't explain why it's happening. As long as whatever's still blocking her from her own memories we can't find out what's going on. This is horrible." He sighed.

"Well we could try hypnotism." America suggested.

"That's just stupid. Even if…" England went quiet for a moment. "Maybe… Alright fine maybe that isn't such a bad idea. Of course that's for a last resort we need to figure out better ideas than that though. She did draw all those pictures in that sketchbook, perhaps if she continues to keep drawing our dreams, her memories, maybe she would remember something." England finished.

"That's a pretty good idea. I'll find some more paper and pencils for her to use. Then if she does remember she can tell us what happened to her." America said.

"Yes…" England said. Then he recalled something he had almost forgotten about. When she came she had whispered something about not killing someone. "Listen America."

"Yeah?" America said.

"I'll have to talk to you later there's still some more research I have to do. Goodnight." England said quietly.

"Kay goodnight dude." America said. He hung up the phone and thought for a moment.

If BlueBird is from the future what kind of future was she from? In one of his few moments of real thinking America thought of the future. What had happened to all them? Why did he feel as though BlueBird came from the future of himself?

He went to bed early that night not because he was tired or just because he was America.

He really just felt like he needed to sleep for a while. To think a few things overnight. For once America genuinely felt worried about his future. He worried how bad the future is.

America tossed and turned all night long till finally he couldn't take it anymore. As much as he wanted he couldn't go back to sleep so got out of bed. He read his alarm clock.

"One in the morning great." He said to himself.

He started to walk down the hall due to a voice in his head nagging him to move around. He thought this was stupid but felt if he tried to go back to sleep he wouldn't so kept moving. He stopped outside of BlueBird's bedroom and wanted to ask her something but had second thoughts he remembered what time it was. He just turned back when…

"Alfred?" BlueBird asked in the darkness.

"Ahhhh!" America screamed and grabbed his heart terrified.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I scared you like that." She rushed over to her door and clicked on the hall light.

"W-What are you doing up?" He asked trying to get his heart rate down.

"I'm always up at this time of night." She said simply.

"What?" America looked at her.

"Well yeah, I always wake up at midnight and can't go back to sleep till around three A.M.. It feels like force of habit I guess. I'm always so restless too, like I should be doing something. So why are you up? Couldn't sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah," America rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey before I forget can I ask you something?" America asked.

"Sure, I mean as long as I am able to give you an answer." She said smiling.

"Well I was thinking…You know we are trying to help you and we know you're from the future and all but if you do ever remember anything even if it's really bad could you please tell us?" He asked. He stood in silence when he saw her. She was frowning and had this far away look in her eyes like her heart was broken and she was about to cry. It made America feel a bit guilty he even asked something to get her to look like that.

"Look I-" He was cut off.

"No, no it's okay really. I think that may be one of the reasons why I'm not remembering anything because of something horrible and bad. Alfred I promise if I do remember something I will tell you guys." She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Al-alright then. Um…is there anything you want to talk about or…?" America trailed off.

"You know I would like to go for a walk and see the neighborhood." She said cheerily.

"At night?" America asked.

"Yes. It's always so quiet at night and aren't the stars out?" She asked smiling.

"Well yeah-" He started to say.

"Then hurry and get dressed." She said before shutting the door.

America stood there for a moment. As much as he wanted to go back to bed he strangely felt the energy for a walk.

A few minutes later they both were walking around outside. Not much was spoken besides a few things about constellations and seasons. It was a nice walk looking at stars, listening to the late summer crickets and fireflies. When it neared three in the morning they both went back to the house. In bed Alfred fell into a deep sleep.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

i stayed up real late working on this again only cause its elections tomorrow and my schools closed so again forgive for any ooc ness any spelling and grammer mistakes there not really my strong points in writing besides im pretty much making this up as I go until the end where I have some things planned out a bit but that's probably not for a very long time maybe I don't know so again until next time ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible thank you all who've read this far


	7. Chapter 7

"Um…Alfred, I'm so sure that this will actually work." BlueBird told America also voicing what everybody was thinking. She along with everyone else were in the meeting room to see if hypnotism will really help her gain a bit of her memory back.

"Of course it will! I know what I'm doing…mostly." America told her holding the golden watch on a chain.

"You do know of the side effects right?" England asked him now regretting encouraging America over the phone.

"Hmmm." America avoided the question. "So are you ready?" He asked BlueBird ignoring how England face palmed and the reactions the other countries gave him.

"Well…If it's a chance…" BlueBird trailed.

"Great!" America exclaimed. "Now look and focus on the watch." He told her as he began to swing it back and forth slowly. "You're getting tired…You're eyes are getting heavier…You are beginning to feel really sleepy…" He saw the far away look in her eyes and her face and body began to relax. The others noticed this and started to think it was really working. "You close your eyes now and fall into a deep sleep. I want you to listen very carefully, when ever I say the word strawberry I want you to remember and tell us anything that happened to you and when I saw the word chocolate I want you to come out of the trance. Nod if you understand." America told her. BlueBird slowly and limply nodded her head. "Good now, strawberry." He said. BlueBird opened her eyes and they had a vacant look in them. America was about to ask her something when she spoke.

"It's okay, I know what it is like to loose someone close to you." BlueBird said in an almost childlike voice as if it was about something that happened when she was younger. "I know, but believe me when I say that though the pain never truly leaves you will still be happy." She lifted her hands and held them in the air like she was holding someone's hands comfortingly. "Because you will always remember them and those memories will make you happy. So believe me and know that your mother would want you to be happy, keep living your life and continue to do what you love." She said as all the countries stared in silence. "He he, because I know this." She started to say again in a slightly older and more cherry voice. The countries felt as though this one was different. "Because I just do. Now try it.'' She said smiling. "See? I knew you could do it. Never tell yourself that you're not good at something just because you don't think you're good at it. You know with a lot of practice you could even make all those so called professionals want to take lessons from you." She laughed and hugged the air.

It continued like that for another hour. They couldn't get much information from since it was like they were hearing only one side of a conversation. One thing they did figure out though was that she cared deeply about the ones she cared about even complete strangers. Since they didn't think she could give anything else they had America take her out of the trance.

"BlueBird listen chocolate." He said and she stopped halfway through a sentence.

Instead of waking up she just stared ahead with her eyes glazed over. Everyone was watching her waiting for her to snap out of it but… Her eyes suddenly rolled back she slid off the chair onto the floor. Her body began to shake and twitch violently. Foam started to froth at her mouth.

"BLOODY HELL AMERICA! What did you do?!" England yelled at him racing over to BlueBird. He held her head to keep her from injuring herself as she trashed around.

"Nothing. This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know why." America said panicked.

Everyone else went to BlueBird to try and help England. Germany felt her pulse. It was racing so fast he though he was going to have a heart attack. A few others pinned down her limbs. They were so strong even a country as powerful as Russia had trouble.

It seemed like lasted hours but really only continued for about a minute. She suddenly stopped convulsing and went limp. Germany checked her pulse again and it was beating but at a much more normal rate. She was breathing more normally too.

For a while the countries didn't move or say a word. They were afraid one wrong thing would send her into a seizure again. All of them felt sorry and pitied her. They barely knew her and already they cared too much about her to loose her. The very thought made them feel like crying their hearts out it was so unbearable.

After they felt she was in no more danger they let America take her back to his house so she could continue to sleep. England told him he would call to check on her later. As America drove home with only her soft breathing. Guilt of sending BlueBird into that fit was tearing him apart.

Later that day near evening England called him for the twentieth time to check on BlueBird. America kept telling him that she was still breathing but still sleeping as well. And he did not want to wake her up.

"I'm sorry for that England…I didn't…" America trailed off guilt fully.

"I know I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Just call me if anything else happens to her." England told him.

"I know. Bye England." He said as he hung up the phone.

America walked down the hall deciding on going to bed early. As he went by BlueBird's room he herd something. So she's awake he thought relieved. He opened the door ready to apologize. His heart sank when as soon as he opened the door she leaped from the bed and huddled in the corner of the room. She was staring wide eyed at him as if he was a monster from one of his horror movies.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee)

Well here it is sorry for the wait but with school and life… if you don't like it don't say anything mean because im really upset right now because I just found out today that my last kitten had died so im about ready to cry this was the only thing that could keep me distracted from that so again sorry for gramer spelling ooc ness and ill try updating again when I feel a bit better


	8. Chapter 8

America was shocked and worried that something was wrong and he rushed over to her. He was just nearly putting a comforting hand on her shoulder when she screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. America took his hand back in less than a millisecond. She started shaking slightly and slid back down the wall to the floor where she curled up. Her eyes were wet like she was about to cry and she covered her mouth like she was about to scream. This completely scared America.

"H-hey are you alright…BlueBird?" He asked carefully not wanting her to start having a panic attack or something. BlueBird only whimpered and shook. "I…I'll go get you a glass of water." He told her as he ran to the kitchen.

He can back with a half full glass and a wet shirt. He sat the glass beside her when she made no move to take it. He got down closer to her and saw that her eyes were filled with sheer terror.

"Hey BlueBird what's-" He was in the middle of asking when she spoke up.

"I…I could feel it…" She said in a voice quieter than Canada's and it sounded like she was choking down sobs.

"What? What are you talking about? What could you feel?" He asked his confusion only growing every moment.

"I could feel it." Was all she could say before tears started to fall down her still slightly hollow cheeks. America read the atmosphere.

"It's all right. It's all right." He said softly as he gently took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth like he was comforting her during the storm. She was still shaking a bit and whimpering in her sleep as he put her back in her bed.

"God…" He breathed out raking his fingers through his hair, He went to the kitchen and phoned England. Surprisingly it answered on the first ring.

"I was just about to call you!" England told him sounding exhausted.

"Really well-" America was cut off for the second time.

"Not now listen! I have been reading a lot and I just found these old books that talk about certain things phenomena and such." He took a minute to catch his breath. "And it talks about what we are. It talks about personifications!" He practically yelled in the phone.

"Dude." Was all America could say.

"It had some really interesting and important things in it. Alright the world has personifications we are them currently. What it told me is that it will always need personifications something or somebody to represent the feelings and structure of their part of the world. Physical beings to represent it." He said all in a rush and lost his breath again.

"Dude okay but what does this have to do with anything?" America asked not following.

"Don't you understand?" England snapped. "BlueBird comes from the future! Don't you have that 'feeling'?" England asked him a bit irritated now.

"Yeah now that you mention it she does give off that familiar 'feeling'." America told him.

"Exactly! Like I said before she comes from the future! What if she actually is a personification? What if she represents a country from the future?" England said over the phone practically yelling.

"Um…England. BlueBird had woken up a bit ago and…" America trailed not sure how to say it.

"What? What is it?" England demanded but also concerned.

"Well…she was upset and kept saying she could feel it. I don't know what 'it' was but…I don't know I felt like there was nothing." America explained to England though not quite understanding himself. England was quiet for what seemed like a long time before he said anything.

"I…I think I may know what you both mean by that." England said softly. "It says here that even if they're aren't any countries there still has to be a personification. What if…America what if where-when she comes from there are not countries left? What if she doesn't represent a country but she is a personification of the earth?" England said a bit hushed like he didn't want to say it but it had to be spoken. When he said that America had an epiphany.

"Dude…England when she said she could feel it maybe…do you think…" He trailed off.

"She could feel all of our history." England realized then felt guilty. A girl he had already felt sorry for and worried about practically like a sibling had in the span of minutes felt all of the horrible things through history that they have done. He couldn't believe an innocent looking angel of a girl like that had been in that much pain. It was must have been much worse than the injury she had sustained before coming here. But it also explained how she had gotten well again so quickly. England was lost deep in thought a million things racing at the speed of light in his head.

" England? Hey! England?!" America shouted in the phone worried for his brother after him being silent for a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that." England told him apologetically. "America I can't even begin to imagine what had happened to us let alone her for it to turn out whatever the way it did in her time but…I just don't know what I-we can do about it. As far as we can tell she still can't recall anything from her past that we can make sense of. And from what happened earlier today I don't want to force her." England said.

"Yeah I know." America said solemnly. He took the phone from the kitchen and went to check to make sure BlueBird was still okay. "I just don't know what to do England I-" America stop talking.

"America? What's wrong over there?" England asked worried.

"England …she's gone." America finally said as he was staring into an empty room with the window wide open into the night.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee)

bet you didn't see that coming huh? And niether did you or even me see that cliff hanger and yes I am feeling better over the passing of my kitten Little Italy but I am still a bit upset though having family over for the holiday kinda helped and kept me busy thinking of the up coming Christmas break…and all that testing in school so once again forgive for any ooc ness and spelling and such and such and I will update as soon as I and my creativity can review ill post them at the end


	9. Chapter 9

The night was surprisingly cold it seemed that fall was coming early this year. None of this mattered though…or it did a bit. America could faintly see his breath and he was shivering a little even though he was wearing a jacket. He could only imagine how BlueBird was since she only wore thin sweat pants and a light t-shirt to sleep in.

He didn't know where to begin to look for her. England said he would drive around the neighborhoods and search. America was walking down the same streets that he and BlueBird were walking down the other night. When they were looking at the stars and talking about random things he had already forgotten about.

He was thinking as unusual as it was. He was thinking over what England had said just an hour ago. Could it really be possible that BlueBird is the future personification of the Earth? What had happened to them? Just how bad was the future? So many things wee racing through America's head things, things he used to never worry or even think about.

He stopped walking when he felt a jolt. No not a jolt more like a tug a feeling as if something was pulling him somewhere. On a whim he decided to follow it to wherever it was leading him. After another hour of seemingly aimless wondering he was surprised when he came to the outskirts of his capitol.

Did she really come this far? America thought to himself. And now that he was here the feeling he had, had increased almost tenfold. He knew where to look now.

A few minutes later he had came to the Lincoln memorial. That's where he had finally found her. Sitting beside a column huddled and shivering from the cold. America took off his jacket and went up to her.

"Hey, here it's freezing out." He said as he wrapped his jacket over her.

"Thanks Alfred." BlueBird said in a muffled voice and lifted her head up. America even in the darkness could see the shine that the tears still coming down her face made.

"What made you come out here? How did you even get here? I don't think I showed you my capitol yet." He asked her two of the least complicated questions he had.

She just shrugged her shoulders and stared off blankly into the reflecting pool.

"I…I'm not completely sure…but I…think I might have been here before." She finally says after a while. Her eyebrows were even together like she was trying really hard to remember something important.

"Oh?" America said a bit hopeful that BlueBird may be getting her memory back. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Um, isn't…isn't there a very large graveyard and this long black stone wall?" She asked in a quiet voice unsure if she was right but also dreading that she was.

"Yeah…there is." America said in disappointed tone that had a hint of shame in it. He looked away not wanting to meet BlueBird's green eyes.

"It's hazy but I don't think it looks like what I may remember." She told him in a distant voice.

"Well what do you think you remember of it?" America asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't think you will like it but…It's fuzzy like an old dream I had. That graveyard…many of the headstones were toppled and weeds were growing everywhere. That wall…it was in pieces and many of the lettering was scratched out. This whole place was nothing but overgrown weeds and ruble." Her voice was thick and heavy as if even she was effected.

America could only stare at her wide eyed for what she had said to him. It was unbelievable but it didn't feel like it wasn't true. In fact he could feel it, the emptiness as if nothing was there anymore. Like he wasn't-the country of America wasn't there.

What was the future like?

"That's…" What could he say? He couldn't say it was horrible. He sure as hell couldn't say it was alright either. For once America was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." BlueBird mumbled breaking the long silence.

"Don't be. It's…it's not you're fault for anything." He told her but not telling her that it was more his fault for what she was going through. "Don't blame yourself for things like that." He simply told her. He felt he could tell he that since he believed it was true.

"We are all to blame." He heard a voice that sounded like Bluebird's.

"What?" He asked turning to her thinking he didn't hear her right.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything." She said looking at him in the eyes. America could of sworn he saw something different in them. Whatever he thought he saw disappeared before he could figure out what it was.

"Oh, um…Hey what made you want to come here in the first place?" He asked her wanting to know.

"I don't know I guess I just need to be somewhere that felt familiar." She said shivering. Also making America remember how cold and late it really was.

"C'mon let's go back home. I'll even make you some hot chocolate when we get there to help you get to sleep." He said helping her up and holding her close to protect her from the wind chill.

"Thanks." She told him. Grateful for the warm house and the warm drink he was taking her to. She really was cold.

"No prob, after all I'm a hero!" He smiled the classic American smile also causing BlueBird to smile a bit herself.

They both walked a ways to the closest entrance gate before he remembered something. He pulled out his cell phone which BlueBird stared at not knowing what it was. America dialed a number and it didn't even ring three times before it was answered.

"Hey, I found her so come pick us up." He said and BlueBird could hear the irritated person on the other side.

It was long after they had gotten back to the house. BlueBird had since gone back into a peaceful sleep with out any incidents. America and England were both in the kitchen completely wide awake. They knew they couldn't go back to sleep tonight not after what had happened today. What they had learned just hours ago. Nearing midnight and they were both hyped up on coffee and sugar.

"I can't believe this…" England complained tiredly rubbing his face. He looked so ragged, exhausted and worn down as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Since BlueBird had arrived. America was quiet thinking many things over.

"Why the bloody hell are so quiet?" England asked a bit irritated but also curious.

"Hmmm. It's just what she told me. The world…or at least my place is in ruins. I couldn't feel anything anymore when she spoke about it. It was horrible." He finished sipping his cocoa without even tasting it.

"That's…well…" England didn't know what to say to his brother. It was horrible yes.

"England…we need to know what happened to her…to the world." America told him looking down.

"I know and I have been doing research non stop. But when she came here the paper I had the spell on got badly damaged. I don't know if it's possible to find out without waiting For BlueBird to remember. Or even if we can get her back to her time." England said with a bit of hopelessness in his voice.

"Dude, England just give it some more time." America said reassuring his brother.

"Oh are you trying to be the responsible one for once?" England said with a bit of humor and a faint smile.

"Ha! Good one England." America gave a slightly weak laugh and smile back to his brother

Both could tell that things between now and the time that BlueBird had come from were complicated beyond belief. The fact that she was about to die when she arrived only raised their worry. They couldn't comprehend what had happened besides whatever it was being terrible.

The very thought of her even being injured made them cringe and want to protect her like a beloved sister. Someone they wanted to make everything right for. To see her in this state made them feel horrible. The other countries felt this way as well. They wanted her to be all right.

"England do you think she'll get better?" America asked him.

"Maybe I hope but…" England trailed off not wanting to continue what he wanted to say.

"What if her life before this was as terrible as we think? Yeah I'm afraid of that too." America told him finishing off his now cold hot chocolate. "You want some more coffee? I can make another pot." He offered.

"No. I don't need anything else to keep me awake. I already have enough troubles right now that could land me in the asylum and make the therapists there need doctors of their own." England said without any emotion in his voice.

"Dude you really need to sleep." America told him worried.

"I know it's just…'sigh' I can't believe that I caused all this mess to happen." He said shaking his head.

"Dude, it's not your fault entirely." America told his brother trying to make him feel better. Something he had almost forgotten echoed in his mind. 'We are all to blame'. Did BlueBird really say that? America walked over to one of his cabinets where he kept all his old remedies from his childhood. He looked until he found a familiar bottle.

"Here man drink this ." He said as he put the bottle in front of England's face.

"I used this on you when you were afraid and couldn't go back to sleep. I can't believe you kept it with you this long." He remembered all the long nights.

"Yeah…" America mumbled.

England took a spoonful of the off colored thick liquid and instantly felt the effects as well what America always complained about. Took all he had not to gag.

"Now I see what the big fuss was all about. Lord that tastes like oil and moldy cherries that have been in sardine juice." He complained.

"Now you know my suffering." America joked.

Both of them made their way upstairs to the other guest bedroom. Both because England couldn't walk two feet without swaying. When they had at last made it to the room England had past out cold on the bed fully clothed. America knew from experience it would do no good to try to wake him up. He took off his shoes and sat them next to the bed then left the room hearing England's heavy breathing of a deep sleep. Just like America used to when he was little.

America made his way back to his room ready to do the same as England. It seemed to take him forever to put his night clothes on and actually walk to his bed without falling asleep on his feet he was exhausted. Walking for hours and staying up that long on chocolate then practically hauling England to his room. It was surprising he didn't fall into England's bed as well. He fell asleep before his head even hit the pillows.

In bed it was as if his entire life was replaying for him. Though only the happy moments as if that's all his mind wanted him to remember. When he was playing with England. When he had celebrated Christmas and all those other holidays. The good times he cherished in his heart were being brought back.

It seemed like it would go on forever and he didn't mind if it really would. He was happy there. He could stay forever.

Though like all good things it came to an end. He woke up to bright sunlight streaming through his bedroom windows and the smell of sweets being baked. He read his bedside clock. It was past one in the afternoon.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee)

Well that seemed like it took forever for me to write but I felt like it need to get done today and couldn't stop until it was cause it kept on nagging at me even at school so what could have been two chapters was made into one cause it didn't feel right to split it up and that's why it is so long so anyway forgive for all of the and any ooc ness spelling and grammer mistakes again not my strong point try to update as soon as I can and please comment and review


	10. Chapter 10

"Good mor-er afternoon~" BlueBird sang as America was stumbling down the stairs. She was watching something bake in the oven with a warm smile on her face. England was sitting at the table still a bit groggy and had dried drool on his face.

"Well, I just had a great sleep. How 'bout you guys?" America asked as the smell of sweets perked him up.

"Hmmm." England mumbled still half asleep.

"Arthur just came down a few minutes before you but I think he just smelled what I'm baking and started to sleepwalk." BlueBird playfully said as she opened the oven door. The wonderful smell that came out was enough for England to sit up completely awake. America was already drowning in his drool. They waited patiently as she put on icing and served them.

"WOW!" America said with a mouthful of the sweet. England looked to be in heaven.

"I'm glad you like them. I've been craving them every Sunday for some reason. So today while you both were asleep I decided to see if I could make them." She told them simply while eating the sweets as if they weren't really that special.

After all the sweets were eaten and America and England had serene looks on their faces BlueBird cleaned the kitchen and went back to her room. She came back a few minutes later with her new sketchbook. She didn't look as happy as she did when she left and both countries noticed this. She sat down in a chair and looked at the pages.

"Hey, BlueBird what's got you so bummed out?" America asked now worried. England was also concerned.

"Oh, um…I woke up early and drew parts of a dream I had." She said looking at the pages. "It was a nice dream. I didn't want to wake up." She smiled. "But it was like I was there to say goodbye or something." Her voice was quieter when she said that.

"What are they of?" England asked wondering what could have made her upset.

"Here. I'm not sure what or where it is but…I just feel it's a really important place." She told them as she gave them the sketch book.

It was only four pages. One was a simple ruff sketch of a cliff overlooking a beach and some lines that looked like a sort of compound. It was like a child tried to remember a distant memory and couldn't get the details right. The next had different images on it one of a welcoming looking house with shrubs around it and a sign but it was blurry so you couldn't read what it said. The second of a foyer with a large round window a fireplace surrounded by comfy couches and at the round window was a grand ebony piano. But the last picture on that page had a dark basement like room with two sets of bunk beds and somehow it still seemed to be a loving home. The third page had what appeared to be the top of a warehouse and was at an angle to look down to the street an emotion of dread seem to fill the picture.

It was last one that got to them. It was a house and a yard that looked like it at one time would be the envy of all the homes in those garden magazines. Now though the roof was caved in a bit, weeds overgrew everywhere through the porch and cracked cobble stones, and wild ivy plants crawled up to cover windows. It looked to not have been lived in or taken care of in years. It needed love and care immediately if it were to continue standing. At some point it was a happy place but now felt like something terribly sad was there. Nobody was going to come.

"That one is the one I felt I was saying goodbye to in my dreams." BlueBird said breaking England and America's trance. They hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten in the kitchen. They even jumped a little when she had spoke.

"Y-yeah, I can tell why it would make you feel like that. It looks like a very sad place." America told her.

"But also a very happy one." BlueBird said so quietly England and America didn't seem to hear her. "Alfred do you remember what I told you the day of that thunderstorm?" She asked him.

"Yeah." America told her remembering while England had no idea what they were talking about and was completely lost.

"I believe I may have been right. About subconsciously gaining my memories. I'm not sure completely but in some part of my mind I know what happened to me. I feel like I've been to these places before and my subconscious is bringing them back slowly in my sleep." As she was telling them this she saw the looks on their faces. The expression of surprise and wonder. "It seems like it's the least painful things first. Random places or people. To help me readjust to what I previously had to deal with over a long period of time." She told them in a soft voice. It took them a while to speak after contemplating what she said.

"Yes that would make sense. Your body suffered a trauma and your mind simply couldn't deal with it all anymore so it shut down temporarily so to speak so it wouldn't break." England said in a low voice his gaze to the table.

"Sorry again for-" America tried to say.

"I already forgave you for that Alfred." She smiled and sounded like a mother when she said that. Then her face went downcast and she looked down. "But there is one thing I don't understand. When I first drew pictures all of you said you recognized them from your dreams. It's like we're connected mentally. How is that possible?" She asked looking at them for answers.

They both knew now they had to tell her.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee)

Surprise though this is a bit more of a filler I figured I needed to post something now since I need to get my grades up immediately ill update as soon as I can I promise and again remember to review and tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Of course they figured it would be better if everyone would tell her the truth. That was the reason for the hour they spent sending out phone calls. Both America and England got ready in record speed. BlueBird simply waited in the living room dressed like she was in a long kaki skirt and light blue blouse when they came back in slightly wrinkled clothes and wild hair like they only brushed to make it seem nice. She was going to ask them why they were so anxious but they ushered her to the car in such a hurry she couldn't get a word out.

They drove so fast to the meeting place it was amazing they weren't pulled over by the police. There it was a different matter. All the other countries were there and BlueBird saw that they looked just as bad as America and England. She felt like they were going to tell her something awful.

"Is everything alright?" She asked since it was a few minutes since they had got there and nobody had said anything.

"We should be the ones to ask you that." England told her grimly.

"I..L-Look you all look so terrible…how about I get you all some coffee or something to calm you down." BlueBird told them and got up and left the room before anyone could argue. As soon as she was gone they started talking.

"I…I can't believe what you are telling us England." Germany told him shaking his head.

"Oooh that poor, poor ragazza." Italy cried rubbing tears from his eyes. At that point everyone seemed to have something to say.

"Enough!" England yelled slamming his hand on the table. Everybody fell silent. England rubbed his face. "Look, I don't want to believe it just as much as the rest of you but it's true. BlueBird is the future personification of the earth and we're all gone…And I just feel so bad for what I've done to her." He spoke the last part almost above a whisper.

"We need to tell her don't we?" America asked voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"We have no choice she needs to know this. It may even help her remember who she is and what happened." England told them.

"And what if it doesn't help and only makes things worse like the last time we tried?" France questioned him. England didn't answer. They all didn't know how they should tell her. Or even apologize for all the pain they would put her through. Guilt made even worse by the fact that they didn't know what they had put her through. They were mulling things over when the silence was shattered by a loud crash from the hallway.

They had all rushed out of the meeting room and into the hallway to see if BlueBird was alright. They found her standing stock still staring out the window. A tray of tea and cookies were spilled around her feet.

"Hey BlueBird are you ok?" America asked.

She continued to stand there for a minute then slowly turned her head towards them and smiled.

"Yes, I am ok." America and England who have been around Bluebird the most could tell her voice was off. There was also something…darker in her eyes. Not malevolent but… "I'm sorry for this mess. And for scaring you all like that. I'll clean it up now." Her voice and smile was indeed off. She bent down before anyone could say or do anything and deliberately cut her finger on a sharp ceramic shard. What happened next no one was prepared for. Except BlueBird.

As soon as a drop of her blood hit the floor a white haze engulfed them. A bright flash blinded them momentarily and when they could see again they were in a different place. It was fuzzy in some parts like it was a memory. There was a magnificent house or more like a small mansion. Though it wasn't in ruins England and America still recognized it. It was the house BlueBird had drawn that morning.

They all could smell the salt sea and the pine of the forest mixing together. Patches of wildflowers sprung up from the grass. The sky was clear and the sun shone warmly. Even a soft breeze blew around them. It was like a paradise.

Then they noticed something. While everything seemed to e real and solid they themselves were transparent and tangible. Even more unnerving was the fact they couldn't move or speak at all.

Instead of walking they shifted from place to place. First was a brilliant garden with many kinds of flowers and trees, song birds sang and fluttered around. There were two people on a bench holding each other smiling. It was clear they love each other. They were older, middle aged, the countries could tell by the brown hair and green eyes, though different in tones, that they are BlueBird's parents.

Next came a room that they figured was inside the home. It looked like a decent sized library with all types of books on the shelve and stacked on desktops. A young intelligent looking boy was sitting at a desk reading a rather large volume. His glasses were sliding down his nose. His hair and eyes were lighter than BlueBird's but he definitely was her brother.

Then it went to a grassy hill the was just high enough to look over at see the top of the house. Laying down in the grass, asleep, was an older teenage girl in a pretty pink dress. The girl herself was beautiful to the point of rivaling a goddess. An earth mother. By the softness in her face they knew she is BlueBird's sister.

After that it was night and they were out in the forest. A much older boy was leaning against a tree in a clearing sharpening a dagger blade. Even in the dim light they could see his eyes and hair were the same colors of the forest. Those eyes held something in them. They showed the will to and strength to do anything to protect someone, and they also held deep sorrow. The countries had a strange feeling that he is the brother that helped develop BlueBird's strong personality.

They all did.

Finally they were all sent to another room inside the house. An old classic living room. On the wall was something they all felt forced to look at. It was a large family portrait everyone they had seen were dressed in their best clothes even BlueBird was in a dress that was blue with frills and even wore a bow in her hair.

This family loved each other. They were happy here. Then…

"This is what you took from me…" They herd a soft whisper that sounded like it had been crying. It was BlueBird's voice. Then once again they were blinded by light.

They were back in the hallway with BlueBird.

"Ouch!" She cried out in pain. Whatever was in her eyes was gone. She saw the countries standing stock still and staring at her in silence. "…Um, are you guys ok?" She asked when they didn't do anything.

The countries realized that she didn't remember what had happened. Her conscious mind hadn't there, where ever they were sent. It was like no time had passed at all from where they had been.

"Oh…oh God, BlueBird…" America finally choked out breaking the eerie silence.

"Alfred I'm fine it's just a little cut. I'll clean up the mess. What's wrong?" She asked only getting more worried for her friends.

"We're so sorry…" England said quietly burrying his face in his hands.

"We're sorry." America told her also tears brimming. He hugged her then the others also.

"It's ok?" Was all she could say.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee)

Well that took a bit longer than expected but it was really difficult to get it right and I had schoolwork to do but thank god my grades are getting up please review and I'll update when ever ideas hit me and I if I have time


	12. Chapter 12

To say BlueBird was confused would be an understatement. As soon as she came over the initial shock of all the countries holding onto her she gently maneuvered out of their grasp. She carefully made a few steps back watching not to step in the broken ceramic.

"L-Look…you guys…I don't know what's got you so upset but if I can do anything to make it better I will." She told them holding up her hands.

She could clearly see on their faces how bad they were feeling. Some were crying or looked like they were about to cry. Many had guilt filling their eyes.

"Here," She said motioning for them to follow her back to the meeting room. "Why, don't you all take a rest and calm down a bit." She told them and then left to quickly clean up the mess in the hall. When she finished and went back, like the others, didn't see the small blue feather on the window sill before it blew away.

She sat down next to America. She noticed how he flinched a bit and all the others were in a zombie like state not moving or saying anything.

"Is everything alright? You all act like you've done something horrible." She told them in a soft voice. She saw them turn their heads away from her slightly, not wanting to look at her in her piercing all knowing green eyes. "You know it could never be as bad as you think so please tell me what's wrong." She begged to help.

"We're so sorry." America said in a voice so hushed it sounded almost like Canada.

"You keep saying that but I want to know why you're sorry." BlueBird told them. England mumbled something that she couldn't make out. "I'm sorry Arthur what was tha-?" She tried to ask.

"You are the Earth." England said louder. BlueBird was shocked and perplexed. "You need to know this. You need to know what we really are. What you really are. And… what you had…" He went quiet at the last part.

"What? …Arthur I…" she couldn't force the words out. She knew what he meant but still couldn't fully accept it.

"Mon cher…what he said is true. You are ze Earth and…well like us." France told her.

"What do you mean 'like us'? What are you talking about?" BlueBird's voice rose but not out of anger.

"We…we did tell you our names but you and we are similar in…what we are. I'm just not-" England began.

"I need to know what happened. I want to know the truth!" BlueBird yelled slamming her hands so hard on the table it shook. They flinched from her demand and their guilt only intensified when they saw tears full of pain run down her face.

"We…we are the manifestations of countries around the world. We are the embodiment of the land, the people, their hopes and dreams. We live our lives throughout the centuries in history experiencing everything…We are the countries but you BlueBird… Like England, Arthur found out and told you before…you are the very Earth we live on. Whenever, wherever you were, you grew up as a human. You…your life it was perfect…." Canada broke down into tears after finally telling BlueBird the truth about herself.

"My…my life…my home, my family it 'was' perfect…" BlueBird gasped out in a whisper as she allowed herself to come to terms with everything. "'Was', so the brother I called out for that stormy night. That place I drew that was in shambles. My entire family is gone…my friends and…and I'm not even there…I don't even remember them…" She brought her hands up to her mouth holding down sobs.

"Now, BlueBird it-it's the future…We still don't know what exactly happened we could still stop it…" England offered trying to make BlueBird calm down but knew what with all that they still didn't know there was very little that could actually do.

America tried to comfort her by taking her hand but she yanked it away from him as if he had burned her. This caught the immediate attention of the countries. They saw the look in her eyes. The look they were all to familiar with. Fear.

Before anyone had a chance to react and stop her BlueBird bolted out of the room. When the countries finally realized what had happened moments ago they all went after her. It was too late she was already out of the building and gone with leaving them with no idea of where she went.

A week had passed since BlueBird had disappeared again and there was still no sign of her. They knew they couldn't contact the public for help without making her a media sensation. They felt like it was their job to find her alone. It was their responsibility.

Of course they all had felt the need to find her. She gave off the aura of a much loved sister. One that you would always want to take care of. She is the Earth and they weren't treating her like they should have all along. It practically broke their hearts to see her upset and crying.

The truth was that they had been so preoccupied with BlueBird's situation that they had forgotten what they were meeting about before she came. They somehow unknowingly for better or worse made her their top priority. Even now when she is missing.

America's life now was a bit in a haze as were everyone else's. They were all consumed with worry over BlueBird. Everybody was searching for answers. England was becoming worse by the hour it seemed. That's why when the doorbell rang America rushed to open it hoping that one of the nations had information on BlueBird.

Instead he was shocked when he sees standing on the doorstep in wrinkled and dirt covered clothes is BlueBird herself. She smiles warmly like nothing was wrong. America doesn't fail to see something different in her eyes.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Sorry that took so long but I wanted it right but I still don't think it is oh well anyway this is nearing the climax so probably only a few more chapters left again forgive for any ooc ness I will update as soon as I can but I want it to be as great as possible so you would all enjoy it so please review and let me know on what I can improve or what you think could happen or that I should explain if you're confused about anything so anyway thanks for reading this far


	13. Chapter 13

While BlueBird or more like whoever looked like BlueBird was cleaning up in the bathroom America had called the countries and they all had rushed over immediately. By the time she had come down about an hour later nearly all the countries were there gathered in America's living room. She simply smiled when she saw them and took a seat.

"It's nice to see you all again." She told them still smiling. They could hear something off in her voice. It sounded more echoey…older.

"Where were you? We've been look-" England started but stopped when she gave a light laugh. It sounded strained.

"You were looking for me?" She questioned looking at him. "Arthur you're the one who figured out I'm the Earth. I'm everywhere." She told him.

"But…" He trailed off.

"I can't really explain it." She muttered looking at her hands. "It's certainly has been a long time…" She said softly.

"Long time for vhat?" Germany asked her. She locked eyes with him her face was drawn with pure honesty.

"Since I've been conscience like this." She told him. "I don't know how I was able to make it happen." She looked at her hands again. "I was just so upset. I had lived so many different lives. BlueBird's…she had to be the saddest one. Then I remembered what she went threw so suddenly…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I just need be alone, get away from so many people. I'm not really sure I knew where I was going I just kept running until I came to this quiet forest. I collapsed and my fingers dug into the dirt…That feeling…Then…Well I'm here now." She smiled.

"Wait…did you say lives?" England asked unsure.

"Yeah, lives. It's a bit complicated really. It's a very long story…But the real important question here is, do you want to know what happened?" She asked looking them all in the eyes. After minutes that felt like hours England spoke up.

"We…need to know what happened. As bad as it maybe we need to know." He said and everyone agreed. Her smile faltered a bit and she sighed.

"Well like all long stories I can't start in the middle. You need to know and understand the beginning first. Are you okay with that?" She asked them. They silently nodded. She sighed once more. "Alright, then I suppose that means I'll start with myself then."

"When I was born it was a miracle I even lived. The very chances of it happening again is unknown. No water, no air, just volcanoes and destruction, my entire life seemed to be worthless and then…a little miracle. Something started to change and over many years I made oceans, forests, and little animals. Things were starting to come into being. I welcomed all these strange new things with open arms. But as things went on even that came to an end. You know the thing that killed all the dinosaurs. It took me a long time to recover from that.

Pretty soon I got well again and more creatures came from the ashes. Things were looking up, then my land broke apart. That was so painful I can still remember it. Things continued to shift and change for a long time. It was a lot for me to deal with alone, but I was by myself, I had no one to help me through it. That's when I made the choice. There were many of them and I figured I could create something to help lessen the weight on my shoulders. That's when I decided to make your ancestors. Countries."

Everyone was quiet. They listened to what she was saying and they couldn't believe it. She had started it all. She started to continue with her story.

"I think at the time I just wanted to know what it would be like to live like a human being for a while. So I made more and I slowly felt the burden lessen and lessen but it was never completely gone. But I wanted to know what it would be like to be a human and have a family. So that's what I did. I had myself born as a human.

I loved it so much I…I wanted to do it again and relive that experience. It may seem selfish of me but I wanted to actually live and be happy. My lives happen sporadically I have no control of when exactly I would be born or who I would be born to. Even now I could be somewhere. As I continued I kept gaining knowledge about many different things and slowly I kept forgetting about who I really was. A few things did stay with me though. My compassion and wanting to help and make things right. Catastrophes still continued to effect me as well.

I experienced a lot of thing as I went through my lives. Of course as one would expect not everything was worth living and I tried to make it right again. Though I didn't know of why it was simply a compulsion, and a sense of guilt if I didn't. Every life remembered subconsciously what I had learned before and used that to help others.

Like I said before it has been a long time since I've been really conscious of myself being. All the things I know I still have questions unanswered. The few things that I am sadly certain of though, is that history has a tendency to repeat itself. And as with the life I had of BlueBird is that the good truly do die young." She said the last part in an almost unheard whisper.

"What did happen to her?" America had asked breaking the silent tension. She gave a sad smile.

"I think to understand what that life was like I'll need to give you a history lesson. Or more like a lesson about future events or…well I'm not sure what to actually call it. But when BlueBird is it's defiantly called history. A history that is horrible enough to where most of it was destroyed or hidden. And people cry upon reading about it." She told them with a far away look in her face remembering. "So many things had happened between the beginning of time, to now, to then. Most would rather choose to forget it ever happened and pretend it didn't. But things like that need to be known so we would know how to prevent things like it from happening again. It must be one of the reasons why that time with BlueBird is so upsetting."

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee)

hope you guys like it I tried to explain things well so that they would make sense just a warning now there is going to be a whole lot of explaining in the story so yeah and I already got some things planned out for the next chapters also im working on BlueBirds draw a circle song but with the happy holidays I hope everyone will enjoy it will be a while before I post again I hope you liked reading this to I spent up till three am writing so until next time and good morning


	14. Chapter 14

"For some reason everyone just couldn't get along. It's sad really. I can't exactly say when or how it started but it did. All the countries went at war again, and again…and again. I was amazed they people had survived to live through the first one, miracles happened for the next two." She told them frankly as they stared in silence listening.

"Things were terrible for a long time. Most of the middle eastern countries couldn't tolerate each other. Just too many cultural, ethical, and racial differences. Stupid reasons." Her tone of voice grew steadily colder. "It was the same everywhere in fact. So many stupid, stupid reasons. Things continued to spiral downward from there. First one small country fell then the next, like little dominoes. Nobody can say for sure who made the first strike but…" She shrugged her shoulders then looked at them all in the eyes. "Are you all positive that you want to know what happened to you?" She asks completely emotionless. They all wanted to know.

"Fine." She says in a soft voice and almost reluctantly she speaks. "Anyway like I said all the small countries faded first. Low population, weak defense, they were easy targets, didn't have much of a chance at all. After them it was the countries that were trapped by their own lands." She looked at England and Japan and a few others. "Fire and poison gas, disease and starvation, those countries did not last very long either."

"Ho-how…did anyone even…" England tried to ask stunned by the information of his future demise.

"No. No one survived and nobody tried to help them. They were all too worried about their own problems to deal with someone else's troubles. Even if they did help the country against them called them a traitor and declared war on them as well. It always makes me wonder how people can be so kind and yet be so cruel."

"What happened after…after…" America trailed not wanting to say it out loud. His eyes darting to England for a second. She didn't fail to notice it.

"I'm warning you again, you did say you wanted to know." She told them. "Things were in a state of near anarchy especially in Europe. Revolts and wars drastically collapsed the entire economy. People made the mistake of thinking that disorder would create order. Each country dealing with their own hell.

"Some large countries collapsed into themselves unable to further carry on. The longer it went on the worse it got. People fought their way into power then turned on those against and with them.

"As soon as it got somewhat stable they realized that what they've done was so horrible they all decided that they couldn't go on knowing what they did. So, as to spare the future children the same agony and sorrow of their ancestors, the history books were wiped clean of bloodshed. Even the things used in war such as phones, cameras and planes. It was like society was reverting back to the way it was in the colonial times. The thing was people need to know the horrible things in history so the remember not to let it repeat.

"Not long after that short time of so called 'peace' the world was thrown back into war. What was left after that…well…the people that did survive they survived however they could. At that point America was the only country that could even be considered a country. And then…

"Well the government ran like a dictatorship, democracy was pretty much dead by that point. They figured another solution was to eliminate any children that did not meet societies standards. A few decades later a revolution ended that. Centuries later and a few more civil wars, revolts and revolutions the American dream it's ideas and beliefs slowly faded away into nothing." She looked at America as was everyone else. He was standing there in silence tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Alfred." She said in a hushed voice.

"Wh-why-hy…" America tried to ask her what they all wanted to but he couldn't because he was holding back the sobs in his throat. Everyone was staring at her wanting the same answer. Her face was drawn in sorrow her eyes were wet but she didn't cry.

"You can't blame people for being misguided they're only human. Still though you can blame them." She seemed to think over something for a while.

"How long did it take?" England asked her.

"Nearly three millennia…By that time people lived were they could. For some it was easier others hard. History was still kept hidden so they had no idea of what happened and how drastically different their world was. Maybe that's one of the reasons things turned out they way they did." She mumbled rubbing the spot were BlueBird was injured. The same spot that nearly took her life. That in the future would take her life.

"Everyone will be gone. I…I can't believe this…I…why…What was BlueBird's time like? What happened to her?" England demanded coming out of his shock.

"Arthur I already told you all that I am BlueBird." She said to him. "I'm the same person you summoned, that you helped make it though from the wounds sustained in the future. That BlueBird you know is me along with all the others throughout history." She told them trying to make them understand.

"But she-" America started.

"Is me. I'm her. There's still so many things you don't know that I can't even begin to explain." She looked away thinking about something then looked back at them. "You really want to know what happened to her don't you?" She asked her voice soft and mother like. They all once again said yes.

"We need to know." America said.

"Well," She said holding the leather necklace that had BlueBird written on it. "I should start by telling you that her name's not BlueBird. She-I was so hurt that I wanted to move past my own name." She stopped talking.

"Are you-" England started to ask.

"Of course I'm going to tell you." She said to him. "It's just…not something I feel would have an effect spoken." She gave a small smile. "It's more like something I need to show you."

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Well that's done with i hope you guys reading this had a good holiday I did cause I got hetalia stuff anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading this countdown less than five chapters left again forgive for spelling grammar ooc ness so until I can update again bye


	15. Chapter 15

Before they knew it they were surrounded in white light once more. They were brought again to the childhood home of BlueBird but instead of the sunny warm afternoon they experienced last time it was the early morning though you could hardly tell because it was raining. In a flash they were brought inside the house instantly they were shaken when a woman's terrified scream rang throughout the house. Immediately a man and a woman rushed from separate rooms to aid the woman. They both along with the husband tried to help the frantic woman.

"No! NO! It's too early!" She kept screaming through sobs. Within minutes there was a stunned silence broken by a woman's stifled crying and a faint cry of a newborn baby.

"She's breathing. She is breathing." The other man said relieved.

"Hannah, John, she's breathing that's a good sign please calm down." The other woman pleaded rubbing the new mother's arm soothingly. Tears still streamed down her face as she held her extremely small daughter.

"Mother?" A young boy's voice sounded in the room. Everyone immediately looked at the boy younger than ten years.

"Thaddeus…" John said.

"Could I name her?" Thaddeus asked.

"What name?" Hannah could barely say louder than a whisper. Thaddeus walked over to them and looked at his new sister's face.

"Lyna. Lyna Mavie Byerdd." He said. The countries eyes widened when, as if on cue, the small babies eyes opened to revile bright emerald green. BlueBird's eyes.

Time there fast forward a few years and they were at the docks were people laoded and unloaded goods to be shipped. Inside an almost empty storage cabin Thaddeus and a girl were talking then it went into an argument and the girl slapped Thaddeus and stormed out with tears. He brought his hand to his cheek his eyes were glistening but he didn't cry. What he didn't know but the countries did, was that BlueBird/Lyna saw the whole thing.

Later that same day She and Thaddeus were documenting the star patterns.

"Brother?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Thaddeus mumbled while looking through the telescope.

"Why didn't you go along with Pepper to visit her birth town. Did she not want you to meet her uncle and family? Mother was sure you would go." She asked him wanting to know.

"I…I no longer wanted to see her." He spoke a lie not looking up.

"Brother." She pressed on.

"Lyna," He sighed. "I hope will never understand or need to, but sometimes you need to hurt the ones you love in order to save them from something more painful." He said but, all of them knowing her she understood what he meant.

Time went forward again. But this…this was when it started…when she lost everything, everyone. Soldiers came in the night. The countries couldn't stand watching it. Only when it was over did they dare to look and listen. When it was over though, paradise was lost.

They all were forced to follow her as she found her parents dead outside her bedroom door. As she alone buried them in the garden. Then as she set off, so young, by herself, to leave her past behind her.

Next what they saw were quick glimpses of what she went through in the rest of her short life. She went north and helped orphan sisters and their cousin. The middle sister even went back to playing the piano. South she stopped one girl with long red hair from taking her life and to continue on living. She traveled all across the continent. Even freeing her second older brother from prison. Some people, still children themselves followed her. They made their own unique family.

"This is what I'm trying to show you." Her voice echoed in their ears. "That people who are completely different can find similarities, beliefs and ideas to come together."

The moment changed to BlueBird packing a bag for a trip. Then the young girl she had practically raised came up to her.

"Where are you goin'?" She asked.

"On a trip. I'll be back around the beginning of next month." She said like it was nothing at all.

"Can I come?" She asked innocently. BlueBird thought quietly for a bit then smiled.

"Pack quickly we leave in the morning." She said the slight hint of sadness in her voice did not go unnoticed from the countries.

They all went forward again to where the girls were heading. It was BlueBird's childhood home. Weeds had grown up and it was unkempt. Exactly how BlueBird had drawn it. They both walked through to the back garden and BlueBird showed the girl the graves.

"These…are my parents." BlueBird told her in a hollow voice.

"You…you always said that your birthday wasn't worth celebrating. The date it's your birthday isn't it?" The small girl asked. BlueBird stayed quiet her fingers brushing the dagger at her hip. "Here." The girl held up a small package.

"What is it?" BlueBird asked as she took the small parcel. She opened it to find a piece of leather with her name written on it made into a necklace by a string. She gave a small smile. Tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you Hummingbird." She said as she gave the girl a hug.

Then they went forward to a much darker moment. BlueBird was tying leather around herself as armor. The air of dread in the room itself twisted the countries stomachs. She looked at her self in the small cracked mirror hanging on the wall. Then she said five words in a hopeless broken voice that will forever haunt the countries.

"Time to go to war."

Then they were shown something that would give them nightmares for centuries. BlueBird laying on the floor, bleeding gasping for air. Beside her lay the man who had signed her death certificate. He was dead from blood loss due to a dagger, BlueBird's dagger, being stabbed in his neck. How he was killed was an unanswerable question. They all knew BlueBird couldn't have done it.

Finally they watched as she lay dying. In her feverish delusional state the ones who were taking care of her were at a loss as how to respond when she asked who 'those people are'. She could actually see albeit barely the transparent countries. She was clearly getting worse by the second.

They were spared of seeing her die and were brought back into America's living room. She was still there gazing into nothing looking perfectly content.

"Well?" She asked not looking at them. "Didn't enjoy what you saw did you?"

"W-why-y…" America choked out holding back sobs.

"She could do so much…and she still…" England didn't want to finish the sentence. None of them wanted to finish it for him either.

"Y-you're-" Italy tried to say when he noticed that she was beginning to fade away.

"Hmm?" She looked at herself. "Oh, yeah, I guess it's my time now." She said like she had known all along.

"Time?" England asked confused.

"Yeah, to die." She saw their shocked faces. "Relax guys it was bound to happen eventually."

"Does that mean…" America trailed.

"That BlueBird is destined to die." She said in an empty voice.

"So there's nothing we can do." England whispered.

"Yes and no. The future isn't set in stone. There're many different outcomes, things are still changing." She explained to them as she gradually faded. "The world when the BlueBird dies is just as likely as the one where she lives. Every choice, every action has an effect…they're not always positive. Maybe this time things will turn out for the better.

"Who knows though. Many different paths many different outcomes. That's why they all exist. For the better of the world, for the better of everyone. That's why time is so important, it gives second chances." She finished.

The countries stare in silence as she faded away. Before she disappeared completely though, something came back into her eyes and she smiled. A smile that held both forgiveness and hope. Then she was gone.

They could still feel her of course but physically she was not there. They were standing there quietly staring at the spot where she used to be. They once again failed to notice a small little bluebird watching them from the window before it flew away and disappeared into the sky. Into an unknown future.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee)

I am so so sorry that this chapter took so long but I was busy with exams and then my first date with my first boyfriend and then he came over next week for dinner then my sisters boyfriend got sick and we had to take care of him anyway I hope you guys liked this and any confusion just ask there is still another epilogue like chapter left and I will try and get that up soon as I possibly can hopefully a week at most so until next time please be patient and keep reading


	16. Chapter 16

It was days before they stepped back into the meeting room. They all had a lot to take in. Growing close to a mysterious girl then watching what brought about her end. They knew that both the bluebird Lyna and the personification of the earth were but it was overwhelming to know she suffered so much. It tormented them.

Oddly enough no one was arguing or fighting. It was for once quiet in the meeting room. It was peaceful yet so many unspoken and unanswerable questions they couldn't answer were distracting them from carrying on with the meeting.

"We might as well not even be here if we can't discuss anyzing." France stated.

"For once I'm in agreement." England said.

All countries began to leave when something scared Italy.

"Ve! Germany! Help! Don't let it eat me!" Italy cried as a large falcon like bird flew through the open window and landed on the table next to him. England noticed the capsule strapped to it's back.

On a haunch he cautiously approached it. It didn't move away. England opened the capsule and took out rolled up papers. As soon as he did that the bird flew back out the window and disappeared. Everyone watched as England unrolled the papers.

"Who's it from?" Germany asked breaking the silent spell.

"…It's from BlueBird." England whispered as he held out a small blue feather.

Dear, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Matthew, everyone really.

I had left before I could say all that I wanted to say. I'm sure that you all had gone through many changes and will continue to change from this time forward. Just like me.

While I may never know the reason why I was brought back into your time I am not unhappy that it happened to me. You all welcomed me with open arms and I can't thank you enough for letting me experience a unified world. While I know that many of you in polite terms don't exactly see eye to eye it was nice to see you could come together for something.

I hope that it is not impossible for you to do it again. Because I'm not sure if you could feel it but while I didn't understand it I could feel it. The feeling of being one whole world.

I'm not sure if we will ever see each other again. I would very much like to. I would like to in a world where we are together and living in peace.

With love,

Lyna BlueBird

They all stood there contemplating on what England had just read aloud. The world, the earth , Lyna wants to be in peace. Is it even possible they wondered.

"So shall we continue with the meeting then?" England asked them.

Everyone silently agreed and went back to their seats at the table.

"Anyone want to start?" England asked them once more and then America gave a smile

"Alright dudes what are we going to do to bring about world peace?"

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee)

It's been close to two millennia now and though times were though on them the countries had finally achieved what would be considered true peace between all nations. Though many things were difficult they could tell it was well worth it. Without so much going into warfare they could spend their time working towards more productive means. Better means in society, lower crime rate, even cure and treatments for diseases that would have given a miserable life or even taken it. There were truly good days ahead for them as the scars of warfare slowly faded away.

America was actually a bit annoyed this morning his car wouldn't start he missed the bus that would have taken him to the meeting building and had to wait another fifteen minutes for the next one. England and Germany were going to scold him for being late. He could already feel a headache coming on. He rubbed his head.

America was so concerned over his future hearing lose that he didn't notice the young girl sit down next to him. "Um, excuse me sir but are you alright?" A voice asked him. He couldn't believe what he just herd. He knew this voice, he could recognize it in his sleep, but it's been so long. He turned his head to look at her and for a moment thought he was seeing things. It was BlueBird.

"Ah, no… I-I mean yeah I'm fine." He managed to get out still stunned. She looked at him strangely.

"I'm sorry but what's your name? Sorry but I'm always good at remembering many things but I just have a feeling that I know you from some place." She tried explaining.

"Nah it's cool. My name's Alfred F. Jones." America told her shaking her hand.

"Jaylyna Avian Sailia." She told him. Even her name was alike, sorta. "Now I know I know you!" Revelation shown on her face and she dug in her bag to pull out a worn sketchbook. America watched as she opened to a page that had him on it. "I know it may seem strange to you but I've been having dreams recently about so many things." She gave a weak laugh. "I actually scheduled an appointment with a therapist. That's why I'm waiting for a bus right now." She told him

America gently took her book from her and began to look through the pages. It was of that countries and what she went through when she was there. It really was BlueBird.

"Well I can tell you right now that you're not crazy." He assured her.

"That's what my family keeps telling me." She mumbled.

"Hey why don't cha skip the doctor's and come with me for this meeting I have? I know there's a lot of people there who would love to see you." He asked giving his classic smile. She also smiled.

"You know I have the strongest feeling that you would protect me with your life." She told him. They both got on the bus together and headed to the meeting place. And as they were ridding America thought 'see happy endings exist'.

(line break veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee)

And that's the end of that I hope you all enjoyed the story and as I promised a thanks will come next


	17. Chapter 17

here's a gift

Hey, hey, Papa, may I have some seltzer?  
Hey, hey, Mama, hey, hey, Mama!  
I can't forget the taste,  
Of the sweets I ate before!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Looking closely, there's earth!  
Or maybe it's Earth?  
I'm the Earth!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
Many beautiful places can be seen  
Let's reach up and achieve our hopes!  
For the World!

(Ah, I'm a bit hungry. May I have some sweets?)

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Suddenly, there's everyone!  
Lie on the grass next to me!  
I'm the Earth!

Ah, I'm so happy  
Such peace will make you cry with joy.  
(It's so nice)  
Now so many wonderful things can happen!  
It's me!

Hey, hey, Brothers, sing me songs!  
While they're at it, Sister, please dance with me!  
Oh, oh, friends, peace is great  
Yes it is, yes it is  
Hey, hey, Papa may I have some seltzer?  
Hey. Hey, Mama, hey, hey, Mama!  
I can't forget the taste,  
Of the sweets I ate before!

Peace  
Peace  
Wonderful peace!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm the Earth!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
Many beautiful places can be seen  
Let's all reach up and achieve our hopes  
For the World!

Ah, throughout everywhere,  
We move forward for dreams  
A journey to bring about happiness!  
It's me Earth!


	18. Chapter 18

A THANKS TO ALL WHO…

FOLLOWED

CreamsTheDream Fruitjuice100 I am awesome Prussia RAINBOwORLD5678 Silent Phantom gal animeduchess14 spiritwolfe23

FAVED

RAINBOwORLD5678 Silent Phantom gal Tavialover14 animeduchess14 hetalia4life spiritwolfe123

COMMENTORS

spiritwolfe123 hetalia4life

AND A THANK TO FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS


End file.
